Perguntas na ComiCon
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Eu gosto de ouvir você, Jen. ' - Jensha *O*


**Perguntas na ComiCon**

Misha sorriu enquanto entrava no quarto em que o loiro estava instalado. Sentou-se na cama dele, sem nenhuma cerimônia, o conhecia a tempo suficiente para saber que ele não se importava.

_Então... – começou, mordendo os lábios, vendo ele tirar a camisa xadrez e que usava e jogar de qualquer jeito por ali, buscando por uma nova na mala grande, que não tinha sido desfeita ainda. – Sobre a sua pergunta hoje...

_Hmm? – revirava as roupas lá de dentro. – Que pergunta? – replicou, levantou os olhos por um momento, antes de voltar ao que fazia.

_O que eu gosto de ouvir quando vou dormir a noite. – respondeu, balançando os pés.

Jensen se virou para ele e piscou os olhos repetidas vezes, chegando mais perto, ainda com o peito pelado, os pontinhos dourados fazendo os olhos de Misha se fixarem ali, lembrando das noites passadas, dos beijos, do cheiro da pele dele.

_Ah, sim. – e pigarreou. – O que tem isso Mish?

_Bem, eu não tinha uma resposta, quer dizer, eu simplesmente não podia dar minha resposta aquela hora, não com toda aquela gente lá e... – parou de falar quando levantou os olhos para os dele.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, arrepiando-os um pouco, desviando o olhar para a janela, vendo que o céu tinha escurecido em tempo recorde. Suspirou fundo, esperando que Jensen dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele apenas sentou ao seu lado, os olhos ainda em sua face.

_Você. – disse.

_Hmm? Eu o que? – perguntou,arqueando as sobrancelhas, visivelmente confuso pela palavra aleatória que o moreno tinha dito.

Misha sorriu, olhando as próprias mãos que repousavam no colo, quase sentia-se tremer de nervoso. É claro que já tinham conversado sobre o que existia entre eles, sobre aquele desejo de estar sempre junto, de compartilhar momentos, de nunca se separarem. Lembrava de Jared pegando no pé deles, porque quando um não ia gravar ou tinha algum outro compromisso, eles se penduravam no telefone, conversando um com o outro e só desligavam quando todos ao redor diziam que precisavam trabalhar.

A série estava quase no fim, só faltava uma ou duas temporadas, Eric tinha comentado, e ele sentia que deviam conversar, porque não queria deixar o loiro, gostava demais dele para simplesmente assumir que aquilo só tinha acontecido por causa dos papéis que faziam na série, gostava dele a ponto de pedir que ele viesse morar consigo e comunicassem ao mundo que pertenciam um ao outro. Que estavam juntos.

Sentia que era o que Jensen queria também, mas havia um certo receio.

_Eu gosto de ouvir você, Jen. – respondeu e viu a expressão no rosto de Jensen suavizar, os cantos dos lábios dele se curvaram minimamente e se não estivesse _tão_ perto, Misha nem mesmo teria notado. – Sua respiração perto de mim, quando ronca um pouco enquanto está dormindo...

_Eu não ronco! – retrucou, mas Misha apenas riu, colocando um de seus dedos na boca dele, para que lhe deixasse falar.

_Sim, você ronca. – mordeu os lábios depois. – Não é bem um ronco, parece mais um... Ronronado, sabe, como um gato e isso é fofo.

_Ah, cala a boca! Assim me faz parecer uma garota, Mish. – e franziu o nariz, a coloração vermelha veio do pescoço até as bochechas do loiro, Jensen tentou escondê-la sem sucesso, já que o moreno buscou seu rosto quando ele se virou para o outro lado.

Misha riu.

_Oras, você me perguntou, eu só estou respondendo. – deu de ombros, segurando nas mãos dele depois, vendo os olhos verdes buscarem os seus. – Então... É disso que eu gosto. De ouvir você. E de quando você diz meu nome, também. Você sempre me chama de 'Mish'. Eu gosto disso. E quando você dorme, você sempre faz isso, com os braços em volta de mim, como se você tivesse medo que eu fosse embora e te deixar, ou qualquer coisa desse tipo.

Jensen baixou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios, parecia que Misha tinha mesmo o poder de ler sua mente, aquilo fez seu coração disparar de uma maneira que ele se sentia sufocar. A série estava acabando e ele sabia que todos seguiriam rumos diferentes, cada um tinha sua carreira, mas pensar em se separar de Misha era algo que ele não conseguia pensar em poder fazer.

Antes que pudesse retrucar, Misha colocou as duas mãos em seu rosto, aproximando seus lábios dos dele, beijando-lhe devagar, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo e então o soltou.

_Você sabe que eu não vou a lugar algum, certo?

Jensen sorriu, fechou os olhos e o puxou para deitarem juntos na cama. Sim, agora ele sabia que Misha não ia embora, mesmo assim, puxou-o mais para perto, passando seus braços pelo corpo dele, segurando-o com força. Só queria se certificar que ele ficaria mesmo ali.

* * *

**N/a:** To louca, to louca! Gente como a internet faz falta meu Deus! Por isso que não estou postando tanto agora, quero pedir desculpas e dizer que assim que puder atualizo a fic 'Bring Human'. Ah, só pra avisar que enquanto estou sem net, vou escrevendo fic's (e eu já tenho plot para três longfics O.O), então se algum dia vocês virem uma enxurrada de fic nova aí no meu perfil é porque a minha net voltou! (espero que seja logo).

Até mais, meu doces, beijão =**


End file.
